I Hate You
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Not everybody has time for Hawke, especially her own brother. But a certain elf might.


**Notes: Believe me when I say I have nothing but love for Carver but really, he can have his moments. Not the usual little brother/older sister teasing this time but I imagine it started out that way then transferred into something more emotional. **

**I own nothing. All hail Bioware. **

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"Hate is such a strong word Carver. I'd use 'dislike very much'. Easy for your vocabulary."

"I mean it."

"I highly doubt that. Who else would you steal money from? Don't give me that look. I know you've been sneaking coin from me."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You'll tell Mother? You haven't used that tactic in years. Good times…"

"I said shut up."

"Carver…come on. I was just-"

"-Joking. You were just joking. You're always joking. Can't you take anything serious for a minute? Never mind that. You're the eldest. You can do whatever you want."

"So can you-"

"-Because I'm the man of the house? Aside from Gamlen. Then again he doesn't count."

"Of course Gamlen doesn't count. But Carv-"

"So you agree. I should be the one in charge. I should be the one trying to get us out of this mess you put us in."

"This mess *I* put us in? This mess was put on us. I had no control over it."

"Sure you didn't. Like you had no control over the templars that killed father. Or the Ogre that killed Bethany. I better go before you all of a sudden don't have control over what happens to me."

Hawke had enough. She tackled him to the ground. Carver flailed his arms for a moment before pushing her off. He pinned her down. Hawke tried scrambling from under his weight, kicking her legs in the process. Carver jerked backwards from her kicks, landing on the floor. Hawke quickly jumped up and Carver did the same, the two breathing heavily. Right when Hawke was putting Carver in a headlock, Leandra came through the door. But that didn't stop the two siblings from fighting. Carver managed to shove his sister aside, putting her in a headlock this time.

"What is going on here?" The irritated mother came in between the two fighting rivalries, throwing an accusatory glare at the elder sister.

"Carver was-"

"-Oh sure. Blame it all on me. We should be the ones blaming it all on you for our troubles."

"And why's that?"

"You and your stupid magic. If it weren't for you we wouldn't have had to be on the run all those years."

"You're blaming all of that on me? If you're going to be pointing fingers you might as well say its Bethany's or Father's fault too."

Carver stayed silent.

"That's what I thought-

"Enough!" The siblings finally acknowledged their Mother's presence, bowing their heads in shame a little. "I've had it. You two need to work out your differences. You're not children anymore. Despite the fact that the both of you really seem to act like it." All the while, Leandra wasn't exactly looking at Carver but more or less pining it all on Hawke.

"Mother I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Leandra shook her head, turning her back on the eldest.

Hawke appeared surprised at her Mother's bluntness, hurt flickering over her face but hid it carefully, passing by her brother and mother to head for the door. A drunk Gamlen tumbled in as Hawke brushed past him, smelling the disgusting stench of ale and The Blooming Rose 'companionship' on him.

"Did I miss something?" Slurred the drunkard uncle, leaning against the wall for support.

"Oh Gamlen…"

Hawke caught Carver's eyes from across the room before fleeing out into the cool night air, stars twinkling above her. She didn't have time to enjoy the view as she run down the streets of Lowtown, avoiding dark alleyways and gang members congregating in corners. Hawke managed to make her way down to Darktown, knowing the one safe route. She had to do this before, to hide from the templars.

She looked for that familiar lit lantern and sighed in relief when she found the lantern was still aflame and then knocked on the clinic doors. Ragged blonde hair and an exhausted face greeted her. "Hawke? What are you doing here?"

"Just…I had to get out of the house. Apparently I'm not as witty as I think I am." Hawke shrugged, inviting herself in his clinic. The place was still a mess, manifestos and healing potions scattered all about.

"Don't worry. Nobody ever appreciated my sense of humor in the Grey Wardens either." Anders attempted to smooth out his tangled web of blonde hair, tugging it into his standard ponytail. "What happened this time?"

He picked up a fallen chair, inviting her to sit down while he picked up vials. Hawke sighed, scratching her head, trying to recall past events. "Aveline was right. Carver is a bit of a tit." She chuckled, remembering the entire conversation she had with her little brother. "I was bored so I tried talking to him. What a terrible idea."

"I think any attempts at trying to speak to your brother is futile in the end. No offense." Anders said, keeping himself busy by setting out more milk.

"Same as your attempt at trying to lure kittens in here." Hawke pointed out. "Give it up Anders. I think all the shady characters here in Darktown already ate the poor things."

"Doesn't hurt to be a little hopeful." Anders stared at the bowl filled to the brim with milk. It was clear the exhausted man had a lot on his mind. He shut his eyes for a moment before looking back over at Hawke. "I'm sorry Hawke. I need to clean up around here and wait for more patients. You never know around here. Excuse me…"

Again she felt like she was abandoned, tossed aside like a second thought.

No use going to see Aveline, she was probably off guarding or telling Isabella to stop having public duels. Merrill was more than likely trying to fix her mirror so scratch that idea. Varric would be too busy telling unbelievable stories and ridiculous tales about her even though she hasn't done anything significantly remarkable yet. That left only one person.

Knock, knock.

"Hawke. I…come in." No questions, no telling her to go away. It was refreshing.

"Want me to help you redecorate your walls with wine? Or fix that chandelier for you? Maybe a little dancing?" Hawke couldn't help but grin at the elf.

_Thank the Maker for you Fenris. _

"Why don't we drink the wine this time? And leave the dancing for later."

"I'd like that."


End file.
